Zaproszenie
by LadyMarita
Summary: Winry jest przybita wiadomością o ślubie Eda. Dlaczego, skoro sama jest szczęśliwie zakochana? Al x Winry z lekkimi akcentami Ed x Winry.


Był ciepły, październikowy wieczór. Zachodzące słońce zalewało ulice pomarańczowym blaskiem. Delikatny wietrzyk nieśpiesznie poruszał gałęziami drzew w parku, których liście tworzyły piękną, żółtawą mozaikę.

Winry siedziała na ławce na końcu jednej z piaszczystych alejek. Wpatrywała się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w eleganckie zaproszenie ozdobione małymi różyczkami, mocno już pomięte, które kurczowo trzymała w dłoniach. Wprost nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Czuła się tak, jakby impuls z tą informacją uparcie nie chciał dotrzeć do jej mózgu.

Ed zapraszał ją i Ala na swój ślub. Żenił się z dziewczyną też pracującą dla wojska, którą poznał na jakiejś misji, czy czymś takim. Winry dokładnie pamiętała dzień, kiedy je sobie przedstawił. Nie sądziła jednak, że ta znajomość przerodzi się w coś głębszego.

Westchnęła. Schowała zaproszenie z powrotem do koperty, po czym wstała. Nie miała ochoty wracać teraz do domu: intuicja podpowiadała jej, że Al jest zapewne wniebowzięty tą „cudowną nowiną" i nie będzie w stanie mówić o niczym innym. Nie zamierzała tego wysłuchiwać.

Winry zamyśliła się. Kiedyś ona i Ed byli razem, bardzo go wtedy kochała. Właściwie to kochała go od zawsze. Dlatego też to, że ją porzucił wywołało u niej podwójne cierpienie. Na szczęście udało jej się wyleczyć z tego uczucia. Znalazła prawdziwą miłość.

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić to Al przez cały czas był jej bliższy niż Ed. Nigdy nie potrafiła się na niego długo złościć, rozumieli się bez słów. Dzień w którym odzyskał ciało, był zarazem najpiękniejszym dniem jej życia.

Obecnie dziewczyna ustabilizowała swoje życie uczuciowe: wiedziała w kim jest zakochana do szaleństwa, a kto jest dla niej jedynie ważnym przyjacielem. Jednakże w jakiś dziwny sposób wiadomość o tym ślubie mocno ją przygnębiła. Dlaczego nie potrafi cieszyć się z tego, że Ed wreszcie znalazł kogoś, na kim zależy mu najbardziej na świecie? Dlaczego myślenie o tym sprawia jej taki nieznośny ból?

Winry zatrzymała się. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego gdzie jest: stała tuż obok kawiarni o wdzięcznej nazwie _White Horse. _Właśnie tutaj Ed po raz pierwszy powiedział jej, że ją kocha. Kilka miesięcy później w tym samym miejscu stwierdził, że z ich związku jednak nic nie będzie i zaproponował przyjaźń.

Z wielkim trudem odgoniła od siebie parę natrętnych myśli, będących jakże soczystymi określeniami na jego temat. To była już przeszłość z którą trzeba się pogodzić. Tak samo jak należy pogodzić się ze swoją teraźniejszością.

Po rozstaniu, kiedy wypłakiwała się w ramię Ala, zaczęła rozumieć, że dopiero teraz, przy nim, jest naprawdę szczęśliwa. Cieszyła się, że właśnie ona jako pierwsza odnalazła swoje szczęście u boku ukochanej osoby, a nie ten drań (jak wtedy o nim myślała) Edward. Mimo, że zależało jej na nim już wyłącznie po przyjacielsku, odczuwała pewien żal, że ją tak okropnie potraktował. Miała poczucie własnej wyższości, kiedy widziała jak to co jest między nią i Alem kwitnie, a on nie jest w stanie utrzymać na dłużej żadnej znajomości z kobietą. Jednak teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Ed niedługo wstąpi w poważny związek małżeński, a ona i Al nadal kochają się niczym para nieco dojrzalszych osiemnastolatków, którzy dopiero co postanowili zamieszkać razem. Może dlatego ta sytuacja tak bardzo ją boli?

„Alphonse, czemu jesteś taki mało zdecydowany? Przecież wiesz, że chcę być z tobą do końca naszych dni"- pomyślała z rozżaleniem Winry. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, co oznaczało, że musiała spacerować aż dwie i pół godziny. Skierowała się w stronę domu. Al pewnie się o nią niepokoi.

***

Winry zatrzymała się w progu salonu jak rażona piorunem. Czyżby miała halucynacje, a może to piękny sen, albo żart?

W każdym kącie pokoju stały zapalone świeczki, wydzielające słodki zapach wanilii. Po podłodze porozrzucane były płatki róż: w większości czerwone, ale również różowe, żółte i białe. W oknach wisiały purpurowe, jedwabne zasłony. Całe pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby wyjęte żywcem z jakiejś romantycznej powieści.

-Gdzie się podziewałaś tyle czasu? Martwiłem się o ciebie- powiedział cicho Al, a następnie podszedł i przytulił się do swojej ukochanej.

-Kocham cię- wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha.

W pierwszej chwili Winry poczuła, że jej serce zapomniało nie o jednym, ale o co najmniej trzech uderzeniach. Następnie gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Nie, to niemożliwe. To na pewno nie może być prawda...

Al klęczał przed nią, jego przeszywające na wskroś spojrzenie pełne było uwielbienia i przywiązania. W wyciągniętej ręce trzymał małe, otwarte pudełeczko w kształcie serca, z którego wystawał ozdobiony brylancikami pierścionek...


End file.
